Not A Defenseless Idol
by Profiterole
Summary: Yaoi warning. Sakuraba goes to the movies with a clueless Shin.


Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21, or else we would see more of Oujou.

Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Summary: Sakuraba goes to the movies with a clueless Shin.

Not A Defenseless Idol.

As long as he had played football, Sakuraba had always watched Shin. Shin was strong. Shin was fast. Shin understood the game, their opponents' flaws, as well as their own flaws, and knew how to win. Shin had a wonderful muscled body and should not be allowed to change in the same room as the other players… Oops, wrong trail of thought, or Sakuraba was in for another shower.

And Shin talked to Sakuraba normally. He was the only one who was being honest with him. Well, their coach was too, but that was his job. Shin told Sakuraba that he wasn't good enough, and even though it was depressing with all the training he was going through, that was also motivating. He would train and train again, until he reached a level worthy of the linebacker. Even in everyday life, because they spent quite a lot of time together, Shin acted normally and that was refreshing. Well, if he talked a little more, that would be good, but that was the least of Sakuraba's problems right now.

Friendship was great, but Sakuraba wanted more, even though he was probably going to end up ridiculous. He was tired of waiting for something that wouldn't come if he didn't act. After all, he was not a defenseless idol, he was a football player, and when a football player needed to act, he acted.

----------

What was it about acting already? Now that he had Shin right in front of him, the thought felt far far away from him. And that was only the first part of the Plan… the easy part. Great! Not a defenseless idol, not a defenseless idol, he repeated himself to get some courage.

"Er… Do you… Do you intend to go see 'Tokyo Force'?"

It shouldn't be that difficult. They had already seen movies together. Of course, at the time, they weren't part of the Plan, so that was different.

"Yes, we can go together if you want," Shin answered.

Thank God, Shin was doing half the work for him.

"Sure, that would be cool," Sakuraba said, hoping that he was not blushing, or at least that it was not visible.

Step 1: Success!

----------

They had to stand in line for 10 minutes to buy the tickets. Sakuraba was getting impatient. But at the same time, he was not in a hurry to be in a dark room with Shin. That Plan was a bad idea. He should just watch the movie and shut up.

"You're not very talkative today."

Sakuraba started. A remark like that coming from Shin of all people, that was bad. Shin didn't talk much, but he was sensitive. He noticed everything. Fortunately, he couldn't know why Sakuraba was silent. Though he would know soon, that was the point of all this, wasn't it?

"Sorry, I must be tired."

They finally entered the dark room. The trailers had already begun. Sakuraba loved watching them, but for now, he just couldn't pay any attention to them. He almost didn't notice the beginning of the movie. Not that it mattered. It was an action movie, it was for fun, not for reflection.

And it was time for the Plan. He needed to do it now, or he was going to end up crazy. He felt his nails digging into his flesh, so he tried to calm down a little. Not a defenseless idol, not a defenseless idol…

"Shin?"

Shin turned towards him… and Sakuraba pressed their lips together.

He was doing it, he was finally doing it! But there was no reaction from Shin… Sakuraba pulled away.

"Sa… Sakuraba? What are you doing?" Shin asked, still shocked from what had just happened.

"Er… No… it's nothing… I'm sorry, it was just a joke," Sakuraba blurted out before taking his bag and leaving in a hurry.

If it was a joke, why was he running away like a thief? Sakuraba knew all along that he was going to be ridiculous, but he didn't think it would be that much.

Step 2: Complete failure! Maybe he should just go study in a different high school.

----------

The next day, he did his best to avoid Shin. It wasn't too difficult, considering Shin didn't look like he wanted to talk to him. That wasn't really surprising.

Then came the time of football practice. And, of course, the other two players left in the locker room with Sakuraba and Shin had to be ready first and leave them alone. It figured!

"You didn't see the end of the movie," Shin mentioned.

"No," Sakuraba mumbled.

"I thought you would come back."

"I… I didn't feel well." Oh, what a great idea to change excuses! That sounded very believable.

"It was a good movie."

"Hm…" Sakuraba had found a whole new attraction to his shoes. They were very nice. Shin's were too. Wait a minute, why were Shin's shoes so close to his?

Sakuraba suddenly found himself pressed between the wall and Shin's body, and why did football players need to wear so much equipment, that wasn't comfortable at all, and… And in fact, that didn't matter when you had Shin's hot tongue in your mouth, and Shin's hands holding your wrists, and Shin's body pressing against yours…

The linebacker pulled away after a couple of minutes: "Let's go, it's time for practice," he said, rather coldly. He walked to the door, but then, he turned and added: "Next time, be sure not to run away!" Sakuraba, still weak in the knees, smiled when he heard the wink in his partner's voice, even though Shin would never actually wink, of course.

Sometimes, Sakuraba still felt like a defenseless idol, but that wasn't so bad after all.

The end.

Thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave me reviews, please.


End file.
